


Fili's Decision

by benchofindigo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Decision Making, Fíli Angst, Gen, Loyal Fili, Protective Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benchofindigo/pseuds/benchofindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili knew all along that he was going to die. He was just there to protect his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to my mind and wouldn't leave. First time writing, so sorry for the mistakes. Also apologies for any facts that I got wrong about Yavanna, or anything else.

Fili and Kili crept down the dark tunnels of Ravenhill, the smell of death and fear was everywhere and it made Fili’s skin crawl. Foreboding filled his veins, whatever was to come wasn’t good. They reached a crossroads in the tunnels, and they stopped peering down the two tunnels trying to see what lay ahead of either pathway. Suddenly there was a noise down one of the tunnels. Fili looked up and the warning came crystal clear in his mind from Rivendell.

\---

_The dwarves were grumbling about the food served at Rivendell, and the horrible music that was playing. Elves! They really were annoying creatures… though, Fili pondered they did provide help when it was needed, and they are providing hospitality while asking for nothing in return. Maybe they weren’t so bad after all._

_Fili was about to turn to his brother to inform him of a joke when he caught Thorin’s eye. Thorin motioned to Fili to follow him away from the table, and being the dutiful nephew that he was, he quickly followed suit._

_As they left the table Fili could hear the dwarfs make fun of Kili making eyes at a male elf. Fili sighed and shook his head. Though he wished his brother would have more sense than that, he knew his brother was always different when it came to tastes in a partner. Thorin led Fili to private garden alcove where it was quiet and peaceful. He looked around then turned to Fili and spoke in a low voice,_

_“Fili, you must not trust the elves do you hear me?”_

_“Yes uncle, I know this, why do you have to keep reminding me?” Fili asked, knowing better then to try and voice his new opinions of the elves with Thorin._

_“I fear Elrond, and who knows who else, are going to try and stop us from continuing on our journey. I am supposed to go to a meeting with Gandalf and Elrond later, and if something happens and I am detained I need you to take the dwarfs and head on out to the mountain pass. Wait for me there for a couple of days, and if I do not arrive you must continue on the journey without me.”_

_“What! No I can’t!” Fili gasped_

_“Fili! You must promise me you will do this! Erebor needs to be reclaimed, and if I can’t do it, then you as my heir must take my place on this mission.”_

_“I… I, yes uncle, I promise.” Fili said quietly his mind racing. Did Thorin really think something like this could happen? How was he to convince the dwarfs to follow him if that was the case? He was young, and in many of their eyes, foolish. He didn’t have the presence that Thorin had._

_“Good, now here is the key to the mountain. Keep it safe at all costs. I can’t give you the map since that is what the meeting with Gandalf and Elrond is about, but you have seen it before and Balin has it all memorized so I don’t think it will be a problem if you don’t have it.”_

_Thorin held out the key for Fili to take. With trembling hands Fili took the key and hid it in one of his many hiding spots for his weapons. “Thorin, is this really necessary?”_

_“I can’t take any chances. This is just for precaution, most likely we will all leave Rivendell together and this conversation will have never happened.”_

_“Of course uncle.”_

_“Oh, and look out for the Hobbit.”_

_Fili raised his eyebrows, what a weird thing for his uncle to say. He was under the impression that Thorin didn’t really like Bilbo and thought of him as a nuisance. He must have been reading things wrong._

_“I will uncle”_

_Thorin smiled slightly “Don’t worry Fili, if this comes to pass you will be fine. Though you are young and still rough around the edges, I can see that you will make a great leader. You will be able to lead the dwarfs to Erebor and reclaim our homeland.”_

_Fili could not believe his ears. Was Thorin really praising him? How… what? “Thank you uncle, I will do my best to not fail you.”_

_“Good.” Said Thorin clamping down on Fili’s shoulder, “And remember Fili, do not trust the elves! No matter how nice and friendly they seem, always be wary of them. They will turn on you on a dime if it suits their interests.”_

_On that final note, Thorin turned around and headed back towards the dining tables. Fili stood in the alcove for a few seconds going over the conversation again in his head. Still a bit confused he patted his pocket to make sure that the key was still there and was about to head back to the dining tables as well when a voice stopped him._

_“He’s right you know… you should be wary of elves.”_

_Fili turned around with a gasp, and saw a beautiful female elf standing by a fountain looking into the water with interest. “What?!” how much of the conversation had she overheard? He had to inform Thorin to let him know that their backup plan may be found out._

_“You should be wary of elves I said.”_

_This gave Fili pause. Why would an elf tell a dwarf to be wary of elves? Fili decided to indulge the elf in the hopes of finding out what she knew. “Why are you telling me that when you are an elf yourself?”_

_She just laughed and shook her head. “You love your brother do you not?”_

_What? Where did that come from, and how was this related to elves? “Yes…” Fili said hesitantly._

_“You would stand by his side, even if he no longer looked up to you. If he instead had eyes for someone else… an elf perhaps.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Fili asked angrily._

_“Would you still follow your king if he could not see reason anymore?”_

_“I will not stand around while you speak in riddles.” Fili replied getting more and more annoyed. “Who do you think you are, making such assumptions about my brother and uncle? I will not stand for this.”_

_Suddenly there was a swirl in the air, and the elf seemed to shrink down to the same size as Fili. She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. Fili stood there stunned, not comprehending what was happening. “You know who I am little one.” She said calmly._

_Fili looked into the creature’s eyes, and understanding suddenly filled him. He was standing before Yavanna, a Holy One, and the wife of Mahal. What on earth did she want with him?_

_“Wh-what do you want from me?”_

_She smiled sadly at him, “I came to warn you child. If you continue on this journey you will not survive.”_

_Terror filled Fili’s heart. He knew that going on this quest was going to be dangerous, but to be told that he had no hope in surviving?_

_“There is another way however” Yavanna continued. “You can leave your company, and return back to the Blue Mountains and your mother, Dis. There you can gather up the dwarves that live there and amass an army which you will take to Erebor to give much needed aid to the battle for Erebor that will take place once the dragon is gone. Your forces will prevent much death, and you will become a great king for the mountain when all is said and done.”_

_For a second hope filled his chest, but then he thought about what he was being told. He would have to abandon his company, his friends and family. He will be considered a coward or worse a traitor. Sure in the end he will have redeemed his actions, but none of the company will look on him the same way again. To continue on though was certain death as Yavanna said, so wouldn’t it be better if he chose the path that would lead to less death in the end? Wait, why was she telling him this anyways? It was said that though she was married to their creator Mahal, she did not approve of his creations, and was only worried for the life of her trees and plants. Also gods hadn’t involved themselves in the affairs of the inhabitants of Middle Earth for hundreds of years. Why was one intervening now? What did she have to gain by telling him this? A god wouldn’t lie, but there could be something that she was not telling him. Quickly he reviewed what she had told him, looking for hidden clues._

_“You say that when all is said and done I will be a great king… what about Thorin?”_

_“He will die in the battle.”_

_Fili’s heart grew cold. No, it couldn’t be. Not his uncle who was so strong and fierce, how could he die? “Isn’t there any way to save h-“_

_“No.” she said, cutting him off._

_Then a realization came to Fili, “What… what will happen to my brother?” he asked hesitantly._

_She was silent for a moment, seemingly reluctant to answer his question. Finally she spoke. “If you leave the company your brother will not live to see Erebor, he will die on the mountain pass.”_

_Horror and pain coursed through Fili’s body. His little brother could be dead in just a few short days? No he couldn’t let that happen._

_“If I stay, what will happen to him?”_

_Again she paused, but for not as long, “then he will live to reach Erebor.”_

_“Then there is no choice.” Fili said glaring at the god._

_Yavanna stepped back growing back to the size of an elf and smiled sadly. “No I guess there isn’t.”_

_Fili gave a little nod, straightened his back and then turned to leave, but not before haunting words reached his ears:_

_“Fili, when you enter the tunnels know that you will not return from them.”_

_He did not turn back around, but those word echoed in his mind as he returned to his company._

\---

“ _Fili, when you enter the tunnels know that you will not return from them.”_

Those words came back unbidden in his mind.

Here he was in the tunnels, this is where he will meet his death. Beside him Kili growled upon hearing the noise and made to go after it. Quickly he stopped him. Though he was destined to die, his brother can still live. After all Fili had spent the remainder of the journey making sure that Kili was safe.

When they were separated at the mountain pass Fili had recalled Yavanna’s words and thought that his staying was all in vain. That his brother would still die on that cold stormy night, but in the end everyone had made it through alright. Fili had hugged Kili tighter than usual afterwards, and when Kili had looked at him weirdly Fili had just shrugged it off and said that he was just a bit shaken up. Kili had nodded, given a tight smile and then hugged him hard in return.

When Kili was shot with the poisonous arrow, Fili felt like his world was coming to an end. They were so close to Erebor, and his brother had laid dying on Bard’s table. Could Yavanna have been mistaken? In the end though, the elf-maiden, Tauriel, had come in and saved Kili’s life.

Now with his own death approaching, he knew that the only thing he could do was do his best to make sure that Kili survived. He hoped that Kili would find happiness with Tauriel, and that he would one day make a great king. He only wished that he could be by his side to make sure that no harm ever came to him, but that was not within his power so he sent Kili away. “Stay here. Search the lower levels. I’ve got this.” He looked away so that Kili wouldn’t see the pain in his eyes. His heart was breaking knowing what will come, and not being ready. He hoped that Kili would not have to see his death, he wouldn’t take it well.

He waited for Kili to leave, took a deep breath, and then slowly continued on into the passageway.

As he got deeper and deeper into the tunnels the noises got louder and closer. His heart was thudding in his chest, and he could feel his palms sweating. The pathway that he was on seemed to lead to where the noises were so he turned around, but then a light burned up and noises rose from where he had just come from. He looked down the pathways that were before him and knew that he was surrounded.

When the orcs came up, he tried his best to fight them off, but there was too many of them. He managed to kill off eight of them before they disarmed him and brought him to Azog. Azog leered down at him then dragged him out to the cliff. Seeing Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo down below made his heart fill with fear. Not for himself, for he had now accepted his death, but for his family, his friends. They were in danger just standing there. This was a trap after all, they had to get out of there! “No! RUN!” save yourselves Fili thought internally before the sword stabbed his back...

***

 

 

 

 

 

Yavanna looked out amongst all the dead bodies strewn on the ground. So much death, so much heartbreak. She saw Bilbo crying over Thorin, and Tauriel crying over Kili. The line of Durin had come to an end.

Finally she found the dwarf that she was looking for. The little blond dwarf was laying at the bottom of a cliff, his blood having turned the surrounding snow red. His body was broken, his hair a mess, and his eyes were still open. She knelt down beside him and carefully closed his eyes.

“You were the only one I could have saved” she said softly. “But then you wouldn’t have wanted that would you?”

She looked down at him sadly, then bent over and kissed him on the forehead before disappearing into the mist.


End file.
